All We Are
by Lydia Arianne Ross
Summary: Alexandra Spencer a hunter in every shape, way and form runs into the boys after a few of her own hardships.
1. Prologue: Black & White Didn't Fit You

**Disclaimer:** Sadly; the Winchesters and all you are familiar with do not belong to me. However, the plot, Lex and all you are not familiar with, do.

**Rating:** M, because I'm sure somewhere along the lines my muse will force me to create scenes filled with violence, profanity and even sex.

**Summary:** Alexandra Spencer; a hunter in every shape, way and form runs into the boys after a few of her own hardships. (This story was inspired by a song by OneRepublic called All We Are. And as girly as the song may be, it somehow fits Supernatural in all its essence.)

**A/N:** I hope you all like it. I haven't written in a while and I was suddenly struck with this idea. My muse wouldn't let me forget until I wrote it down. Hopefully, it'll go somewhere. Feedback is highly appreciated, please&thankyou.

* * *

**Prologue: Black & White Didn't Fit You**

The sun was blindingly bright, causing a headache to form in the center of her forehead and spread out to her temples in a painful, throbbing rhythm. Her dark, over-sized sunglasses were no help either. But with the windows down and the wind whipping her dirty blonde curls around wildly, she couldn't't quite help but feel... free. It might have taken eighteen years but Alexandra Spencer had finally broke free of the Spencer family's grasp three years ago. All of the Spencer's were hunters, the men anyway. And Lex, being a tomboy, had always felt the call to hunt. But the men of the Spencer family wouldn't have it, hunting was not the place for a woman (or a little girl for that matter). So now, at age twenty-one, Lex found herself reminiscing while another small town faded into the background behind her sleek, gleaming, black '71 Chevelle. _Another hunt gone well._

Three years ago, after leaving her family, Lex had been on her first hunt. A rather nasty one that involved a shape-shifter with a kink for slicing and dicing his victims after he fucked them. And miraculously, she just happened to be his type. Before she could even figure out who was the shifter she was tied up in the freaks basement, watching him fix up for the fucking. But, by the grace of God, another hunter just happened to be working on the same job. He burst in, guns blazing and saved her somewhat scrawny ass (she had been eighteen after all). As he untied her she thanked him for the help and to his surprise she told him about this being her first hunt since she had left home. Charles, the hunter, had decided in a rather extreme show of masculinity that he wasn't going to let her hunt alone. At least, not while she was still getting the hang of things. It was amazing how quickly he had become like a second father to her. He was, maybe, fifty when they had first met. Along with his decision he had also assumed the responsibility for her training. Every self-defense move in the book, how to aim a gun and take your time. And to never, ever trust anyone (especially not another hunter). Lex could still hear her smartass remark to that tidbit of information.

"Well, then I shouldn't trust you, should I?" She had laughed while the two pigged out on greasy burgers and cheese fries. The older man had simply shook his head and let out a chuckle in response. She had become like a daughter to him.

Lex smiled softly, remembering how Char had listed all of the hunters that could and couldn't be trusted. "Bobby Singer; he's a good man, knows a lot about almost everything and if he doesn't know it, he sure as hell will find out. John Winchester; great hunter and good father but I woudn't put my back to him, especially if his sons were in trouble. Dean and Sam, I think they are. Dean's a great shot, probably better than what I've heard and Sam, from rumors, was never into hunting. The Harvelle's, they own a roadhouse, don't usually hunt but are usually willing to lend a hand if it won't kill them. And then Gordon Walker...watch that one, a danger to everyone and everything around him. Has a few bolts loose if you ask me but other hunters think he's pretty good." Of all of the people he listed she only remembered a few and met even less. She met Ellen and Jo Harvelle when her and Char had been in between hunts and they seemed pretty cool but she had to believe Char and the one thing he said before he died.

"Never trust another hunter with your life, Lexi." He had whispered. "Most would bail to save their own asses than risk their life to save your's." And with that he had died. A stupid werewolf attack, one that Lex had killed but not before it tore Char a new ass. She had cried herself to sleep for a whole year, missing her partner. But she had moved on and kept his number one rule close to her heart. _Never trust._

And now, at twenty-one, Lex had never been more alone in her life. She wasn't the type to sleep around, like most drifters and she wouldn't trust for fear of something going wrong. And after letting Char so close and losing him, she never intended to let anyone close ever again either. With all the loneliness on her shoulders and in her heart Lex pulled into a motel for the night, ignoring the sweet looking '67 Chevy she parked next to and got a room. Just one night, but it was desperately needed. Sometimes, it felt great to be in between a gig. And now that she thought of it, maybe she'd go visit Ellen and Jo.

At eleven Lex collapsed on the hard motel mattress and within seconds was sound asleep, completely oblivious to the clicking of the laptop coming from the room next door, where Dean and Sam Winchester sat looking for an answer to their most recent hunt.

"It makes no sense, Dean." Sam said as he let out an exasperated sigh. "It's like all the records have just disappeared."

"Yeah, maybe what we're dealing with has access to that sort of thing." Dean offered. "Didn't Bobby say that the things have a human form?"

"Maybe..." Sam answered. Or maybe they were in too deep and didn't know it.


	2. One: I Could Tear You Apart

**A/N:** Thought I'd give you all the lyrics for All We Are. Partially, because I'm bored and partially because it was my inspiration. And again, feedback is highly appreciated. Good and bad.

**All We Are**

I tried to paint you a picture, the colors were all wrong / Black and white didn't fit you, and all along / You were shaded with patience, your strokes of everything / That I need just to make it / And I believe that I could tear you apart but it won't break/ Anything that you are, you are / We won't say our goodbyes, you know it's better that way / We won't break, we won't die / It's just a moment of change / All we are, all we are, is everything that's right / All we need, all we need, our love is at a bind / I walked a minute in your shoes, the never would've fit / I figured there's nothing to lose / I need to get some perspective on the words before I / Write them down / You're an island and my ship is running ground / We won't say our goodbyes, you know it's better that way / We won't break, we won't die / It's just a moment of change / All we are, all we are, is everything that's right / All we need, all we need, our love is at a bind / Every single day that I can breathe, you changed my philosophy / I'm never gonna let you pass me by / So don't say your goodbyes, you know it's better that way / We won't break, we won't die / It's just a moment of change / It's just a moment of change / All we are, all we are, is everything that's right / All we need, all we need, our love is at a bind

* * *

**Chapter One: I Could Tear You Apart**

Dean and Sam were neck deep in research and since it was so early in the morning, they had decided to do some of that research in a diner during breakfast. Sam was being careful to not get his food on anything from the local library whereas Dean was too busy stuffing his face to notice the mess he made. Or the pretty blonde who walked in and sat at a table right next to their's. Neither of the boys noticed her looking but she seemed to be extremely intrigue as to why they had piles of books on changelings. This girl was Lex, who had assumed there was no gig in this town, and she could still be right (the two men could be studying something for school) but no harm in checking it out. Quietly, she ordered a coffee and blueberry muffin but the waitress with excessively large breasts had drawn the older one's attention to her table. He smirked at her and she tossed a questioning glance at the books. "Work for school." He replied simply, bring the younger one's attention to the surface. "Aren't you a little old for school?" She asked, sipping her hot beverage. The oldest simply smirked again and shoved some of his burnt pancakes into his mouth. The youngest still seemed interested in conversation.

"Do you live around here?" He asked, his voice holding something that sounded slightly apologetic for the older's behavior.

Lex shook her head. "Just passing through. Why?"

"Oh." Sam said. "I was just wondering if you noticed anything weird."

At this Lex's eyebrow raised. "Weird in what sense." She asked. "I saw a dog peeing on the tire of a '67 Chevy, if that counts." The eldest spit out his drink and jumped up from the table and the other two could help but laugh. "I guess that was his car?" Sam nodded still laughing.

"I'm Sam." He offered with a warm smile.

"Lex." She said. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Sam shook his head slightly. "Of course not."

Swiftly the two arranged the table so she could sit between Sam and the oldest, who walked in just at that moment. "Dude, that's so not funny." He said as he sat down and looked at Lex skeptically.

"What? A dog peeing on your car?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean muttered. "The fact that there's a car out there that's hotter than mine."

Lex simply smiled, knowing exactly which car he was talking about.

"God forbid." Sam said with a roll of his eyes. "Oh, Dean. This is Lex. Lex, my older brother Dean."

"Are you from around here?" He asked suddenly. "Who owns that car?"

"No, I'm not." She laughed. "But I do know who owns the car." She pulled the keys out of her pocket and dangled them slightly.

"A gift from a boyfriend?" Dean asked, not amused.

"Nope." She said. "My dad gave it to me when I was sixteen and said if I could fix it up, I could drive."

Dean's eyebrows lifted in surprise. He'd never met a girl who knew how to fix a car.

"So." Lex began, changing the subject. Her mind clicking on a past conversation with Char and the boys' names. "If you don't mind me asking. What exactly are you doing with books on changelings?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then back at her. "School." They said in freaky, double-mint twin unison.

"Why don't I believe you?" She asked.

"Because you don't know us." Dean said harshly. Not enjoying her prodding questions.

"So then, there's no gig in this town?" She asked, throwing out the fact that she was a hunter.

They simply gaped at her. "You hunt?" Sam whispered. Looking around to make sure no one was listening.

Lex leaned forward with a smirk similar to the one Dean sported earlier. "...yeah." Then looked at Dean. "You're the Winchester's right?"

"How do you know?" Dean asked, his eyes throwing daggers.

"Someone I used to hunt with knew your Dad." She answered easily. "I never met him myself but he said you guys were good."

"You said your name was Lex?" Dean said. "You look awfully young to be hunting.

"My whole family hunts." She said. "You might've heard of them. "Spencer."

Sam perked up like a puppy then, pulling out their father's journal. "We've met them, Dean." Sam said. "When we were younger."

"Yeah." Dean said. "But I don't remember a daughter."

"You probably don't remember a wife either." She said. "The men in my family hunted, said that hunting wasn't the place for a woman. I felt differently and left."

"So, your family didn't want you to hunt?" Sam asked.

"No." She said. "They said that if I was going to hunt then I couldn't live under their roof. To them it was embarrassing to have a girl in the family hunting."

"You said someone you used to hunt with knew our dad. Not your family." Dean noted.

"His name was Charles Hammond." She said. "He saved my ass and taught me everything I know."

"Was?" Sam questioned.

"He died." She said blankly, not wishing to stir up anything painful from her past.

"Well." Sam said. "Do you want to help us or were you just wondering what we were doing?"

"Just plain curiosity." She said with a smile. "I tend to avoid traveling in packs. I'm more of a lone wolf."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "That's dangerous."

"Because I'm a girl?" Lex laughed bitterly. "I could probably have your back on the floor in ten seconds."

Sam smiled and Dean just raised one eyebrow in slight amusement. "Well, if you aren't going to help then you can get on your way." He said.

Lex caught the hint and grabbed a napkin and a pen. "Here." She said. "If you ever get caught in a tight spot or need to find something out and can't get in...Call me. I'm pretty good a weaseling my way about things." She laid the napkin on top of one of the books and got up. Leaving behind the scent of leather.

"She was... interesting." Sam said.

"Whatever." Dean muttered, watching her drive away through the window.


	3. Two: Hunters Aren't That Pretty, Ever

**A/N: **I swear from here on out that every chapter will be a lot longer. But that's only if I get feedback. Then I'll hold back on the updates.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hunters Aren't That Pretty, Ever**

Lex drove unusually slow out of town. Part of her was trying to convince her to stay and it was probably that maternal nature that usually kept her from following most of Char's rules. But there was also that instinct to help the Winchesters, something about their attitude screamed that this case wasn't so easy. But she was sure Dean always had an attitude, especially when it came to a girl possibly out hunting him. But the youngest seemed open to the idea, ready to trust. Clearly, he hadn't been give the 'trust no one' memo. But still, when she normally would've high-tailed it out of town, she found herself lingering, hoping for a simple phone call asking for help.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam only got more and more frustrated with the lack of town records.

"Come on Sam." Dean said. "It's not like these things have been here forever. They've got to be hiding somewhere."

"Maybe we should give Lex a chance. She did say that she was good at finding these sorts of things." Sam said.

Dean muttered something under his breath that sounded somewhat like a curse. "No." Dean almost hissed. "She's a last resort."

Sam smirked, knowing his brother all too well. "You're not afraid that a tiny five foot something girl is going to show you up, are you?"

Again, a few oaths came from Dean's mouth but were hidden under his breath. Deep down he knew they were going to need a little help, and Bobby was busy doing his own thing. "Fine." He growled and grabbed his keys to go for a drive. "She better be gone when I get back."

Lex was jolted out of her daze my the sound of her cell ringing. She picked it up just as quickly, saying a rushed hello into the phone, unsure of just how long it had been ringing. "Alexandra Spencer speaking." She said after.

"Hey." Sam's kind voice came over the other end. "It looks like we need your help after all."

Lex smiled to herself and quickly turned her car around. "You're in luck. I was just about to head out of town." She said, knowing well enough that she probably would've gone back to check anyway (damn her maternal nature for caring). "What's the problem?"

"Well, we can't find any records." Sam said. "Either there's never been any or they're being hidden. You said you're good at that kind of thing so I figured..."

"I'd be glad to help Sam." She offered. "Where are you?"

"Oh, Motel 6." Sam said quickly. "Room 16."

Lex ignored the fact that she had been in room 15 the night before and hung up after telling him she'd be there in five. Sam was happy to have Lex helping, Dean on the other hand found himself in a bar waiting for his brother to call and say Lex was gone. He wasn't quite sure why but the girl was too damn... cute? He could place his finger on it, sure he liked her just like every other girl but she was different. She was smug, like she knew just how damn adorable she really was. And the fact that she could work on a car just made her that much hotter. Since when did Dean ever meet a girl who could tell you what exactly was in her car that wasn't a butch? Clearly, now. But strangely, her attitude rubbed him the wrong way, like she thought her shit didn't stink. Dean shrugged it off and downed his third beer, feeling a tad more buzzed then he normally would have. He waved at the cute bartender for another beer. Speaking of cute, since when were hunters ever as cute as Lex anyway? Not even Jo was that pretty; curly, dirty blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, high cheeks bones, great legs (even if she was short) and a smile that could take any man's breath away. No wonder her family didn't want her hunting. They didn't want her to mess up that pretty little face. It wasn't long before Dean blacked out and woke up somewhere unfamiliar, with his hands behind his back? What the fuck was going on?

"You hunters need to mind your own business." Came a hiss from behind him. He turned his head awkwardly, trying to see. He failed miserably.

"Maybe you should stop killing and we'd do just that." Dean offered, his default smart-ass mode setting in.

"We die." The voice said.

"Good riddance." Dean muttered before he was hit in the back of the head with something harder than a hand.

Behind him stood someone that looked fairly human, except for the eyes, which glowed abnormally red. "Your brother and little girlfriend won't ever find you."

Sam began to worry as he called his brother's cell for the third time. Normally Dean would've picked up by now, getting laid or not. Something wasn't right and since Lex and him had finally figured things out, he had figured him and Dean could handle the rest. Quickly he hung up and dialed Lex's number.

"Alexandra Spencer speaking." She answered.

"Lex? Hey, it's me again. I think Dean's in trouble."

Lex had her car turned around and headed back to the motel faster than Sam could say they needed help. Quickly she parked her car and entered his motel room (without knocking). "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, maybe they found him out." Sam said. "Maybe they found us out. I mean, if they've been here for as long as we think, then we probably weren't the first hunters to happen upon it."

Lex nodded slowly. "Well, there is a freaky old house just outside of town..."


End file.
